


[podfic] Biographical Bloopers

by TheBigCat



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Mild Language, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigCat/pseuds/TheBigCat
Summary: Even the most professional of podcasters can't get it right every time! Transition clips and descriptions recorded after the fact often have to be recorded several times until they're just right. For example, it took Alex Reagan ten takes just to get Doctor Strand's introduction down properly.





	[podfic] Biographical Bloopers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Biographical Bloopers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165602) by [FinnMcSin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnMcSin/pseuds/FinnMcSin). 



> This is my first podfic, so... don't expect too much. The audio quality's not the best, and I made basically no effort at all to sound like Alex - but I had tons of fun doing it!

**Listen**  
  


**Text:** [Biographical Bloopers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165602)

 **Author:** [FinnMcSin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnMcSin/pseuds/FinnMcSin)

 **Reader:** [TheBigCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigCat)

 **Length:** 3.15

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Migi0m_MH3Er7ZvGckRyDAfRGCQvbnzb/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
